Other Path: Untamed Wings
by BloodBoredom
Summary: "My name is Minato Arisato," the bluenette stated calmly as he clutched his evoker, blood dripping from the wound on his cheek, "and it takes a man to kill a monster, so tell me, are you a man, a mouse, or a monster?"
1. Brush With Death

**Chapter 1: Brush With Death**

* * *

-Untamed Wings-

_Based on my other fic, The Other Path, but with a lot more content placed in-between_

-Hellsing-

_The recent death of his parents had shaken Minato Arisato, in the time between the bluenette was taken in by the Kirijo Group for temporary care._

"..." the little boy looked up, seeing a girl around his age, perhaps a little older and he decided to wave at her.

"Hi," the girl said with a sweet tone in her voice, "my name is Mitsuru Kirijo, my daddy is the big boss of this company, but don't be fooled by the eyepatch, he's a really nice guy at heart."

"That's enough Mitsuru," a man with an eyepatch groaned, "Mister Arisato here has suffered a terrible loss."

"Really," the redhead said with a shocked expression on her face, "does he need our help to find it, the thing that he lost?"

_Patting his daughter's head, Takeharu Kirijo motioned for her to wait for him outside the office._

"I'm sorry about that," the man apologized, his tone was grim, "she means well."

"I know," the boy replied.

"About what happened that night..." the President trailed off.

"I dunno," the bluenette looked sullen, "I remember the car crashing then blacking out soon after...I don't remember anything else."

"I see," the adult pondered.

_Suddenly, one of Kirijo's bodyguards burst thru the wooden doors._

"Sir," the man announced, "some people have come here for the boy."

"People?" Takeharu needed more than the vaguest of descriptions.

"My apologies," the body guard bowed, "they're from England, they call themselves-"

"The Hellsing Organization," a dark skinned blonde interrupted with a slight smirk on her face, "we've come as soon as we heard the unfortunate news."

"How are you related to young Arisato-kun here?" the man gazed with his remaining eye.

"His parents were aligned with our group," the woman answered, "it was stated in their will that should anything untoward happen to them, that he be placed in our care."

"Is that so?" Takeharu eyed the woman and her butler suspiciously.

"I see," the woman groaned before snapping her fingers, "Walter, the paperwork please."

"Yes Sir Integra," the butler bowed in respect to the order as he swiftly and neatly searched the briefcase in his hands.

"I understand your concerns," the blonde smiled, "but I assure you, all the paperwork is already in order and legitimate."

"Here you go sir," the raven-haired butler handed the paperwork to the company president, "I do so hope that we can finish this business soon, we have much to do back in the motherland."

"I've been looking into your organization," the president offered the woman one of his cigars, "I believe you've done the same with mine."

"Minato, please wait with Walter outside the room," the woman directed the boy to the butler.

_The confused boy held on to the raven-haired butler, following the Englishman out of the conference room._

"Now...Takeharu-san?" the blonde struggled with her Japanese.

"It's alright Sir Integra, the time for formalities is long done," the man faked a cough, "I'm aware that you have a vampire under your command."

"Wha-!?" the woman broke her usually stoic demeanor, "How did you-"

"Sir Integra," Takeharu puffed from his cigar, "while the Kirijo Group is not as experienced nor as old as your Organization, it does not seem wise for you underestimate possible opposition."

"Opposition?" the head of Hellsing scowled, "And for what reason would you be threatened by my vampire? Unless there was something that would force me to bring him here."

"We've been keeping tabs since my father's run as president," the man replied.

"I see," the woman understood then and there what the intimidating corporate executive meant.

_Takeharu's father had become obsessed with bringing about The Fall, the end of all life._

"This incident happened because my father took a group of like minded scientists to achieve his sick goal," the Kirijo Group head took a seat and took out the research notes his father had kept, "it started out as a search for the potential of time travel..."

"Time travel?" Integra scoffed, "You must be joking."

"Nothing here is a joke," the man replied with graveness in his voice, "our men have yet to determine the long effects of the experiment, but we're working on it and rest assured, I already have plans in motion to fix the problem."

"Very well," the woman pocketed the research, "I'll be on my way then."

_The meeting had finally concluded, Integra and Walter were preparing to leave Japan, Minato said his goodbyes to the little redheaded girl who tried to cheer him up. It was the bluenette's first time on an airplane since he was a baby, his parents would go on trips and leave him with his grandfather, although the circumstances behind the trip could have been better.  
_

"Are you certain that you had nothing left in Japan?" the kindly gentleman asked politely.

"Nothing," the bluenette answered in his usual briefness.

"I'll run this by you now so that Walter and I can answer any questions you may have," Integra said with a scowl, not out of disrespect, but as the natural setting of her face, "you will be staying with us at the Hellsing manor."

"All your meals, clothing, education and personal finances will be taken care of," the butler continued with a smile, "by the generosity of the Queen and the Royal Treasury."

"The Queen?" the boy asked in awe, "Of England?"

"Yes," the blonde woman suppressed a chuckle, "of course we do have some ground rules."

"There aren't any other children in the grounds," Walter began, "we've taken you in because your parents have done a lot of work for us, any trouble you might've been in otherwise would be our responsibility."

"You are to stay in your room at night," the blonde fixed her glasses, "of course at day you are free to explore the grounds."

"Except, of course," the raven haired man interrupted, "the basement."

"Okay," the bluenette agreed, "mom and dad didn't like me wandering off. What's wrong with the basement?"

"A lot of old things are being kept there," the butler said, pouring himself a fresh cup of tea, "we wouldn't want you breaking anything now would we?"

"I guess not," Minato understood.

_After a short flight which felt like an eternity to the young lad, they were picked up by a fancy black car that proceeded to take them to the biggest house that the boy had ever seen. Walter then escorted the boy to a room that was furnished for a child his age, a comfortable bed, a television and clothes to his size, surprising since he had arrived just hours earlier._

"Mister Arisato," the butler addressed the boy politely, "if there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask the maids for assistance."

"Walter-san..." the boy spoke with what little English he knew, "will I see my parents again."

"..." the butler froze before he could leave the room, "I'm sorry, but I don't know, I wouldn't know, and if I could know then I would tell you, but I do not have the answer."

"Thank you," the bluenette said gratefully before taking his first rest in a foreign land.

_-Meanwhile-_

_...Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, Head of Hellsing's Office...  
_

_There was a single person in the room, a bespectacled woman who took a fancy to smoking a cigar to keep her mind off of things. Eventually, she was joined by her butler who seemed rather distraught.  
_

"Sir Integra..." the butler addressed his master.

"I know what you're thinking," the woman cut him off, "but you also know the answer to your own question don't you?"

"Knowing doesn't make it any easier," Walter countered, "it never does."

_Suddenly, an unearthly presence entered the room. From the shadows, a figure in red walked out into the moonlight room.  
_

"Those two knew what their choices would lead to," the man in red pointed at a photo of Minato's deceased parents, "they chose this path and brought him along with them, willingly or otherwise."

"Lest he fall prey to their adversaries," the blonde woman held her hands just under her nose, "the world we take part in is fraught with such things after all."

"Well said sir," the butler smiled if only to lift the ache that scowling had left him, "though I feel that this boy will see far more than he should very soon."

"Millenium?" the man in red raised an eyebrow, "they have been making more noise lately, haven't they?"

"We'll be meeting with Iscariot's head in a week's time," Integra stated, "tomorrow, our new security team should arrive."

"I'm looking forward to that," the man in red's voice echoed, "and meeting our new ward."

"Alucard," the woman set her cold gaze at the man, "do try your best not to traumatize the boy."

"As you wish my master," Alucard bowed before sinking back into the shadows.

_-The next day-_

_The bluenette took the stern woman's words to heart and stayed in his room until the sun rose, he did have his first bout of jet lag after all. Minato then shifted his gaze to an antique clock and realized that he hadn't had anything for breakfast.  
_

"So hungry..." the boy thought aloud, "I wonder if mom can..."

_A sharp pain shot through his mind, causing him to clutch his head._

_ "That's right...They're dead," the boy reminded himself. _

_In his silence, the now stoic child walked to the nearest maid, asking her where he could get some breakfast. The girl escorted him to a large dining room, but suddenly left just as soon as she had dropped the boy off.  
_

"Why'd she leave so fast?" Minato wondered, "There's a girl here."

_Staring at the dining table, the Japanese boy saw a lavish spread, bread, smoked ham, sausages, omelets, fruits, vegetables, soup and just about any food one can imagine. At the edge of the table sat a blonde woman, fairly young, who seemed to be having difficulty on what to eat as she had barely touched the food on her plate.  
_

"Ex-cuse me," the boy said in his accented English, "can I join you?"

"Hm?" the blonde shifted her gaze from her plate to the young lad, "Oh, er, of course."

_Quietly, the boy took a few loaves of bread, buttered them and ate them in peace. Afterwards, he took a small serving of omelets and ate them with a few slices of ham. Looking up, the boy noticed that the girl was staring at him, as if in envy of something._

"Sorr-y," the boy apologized as he set his fork down, "I didn't me-an to di-sturb you."

"No, not at all," the girl said sheepishly, "I'm just very busy, thinking about work and all."

"Oh," the bluenette replied plainly, his face expressing little to no emotion, "I'm Minato Arisato by the way."

"I'm Seras, Seras Victoria," the blonde introduced herself with a cheerful smile before bidding farewell to the child, the light of the rising sun had made her uncomfortable.

"She didn't even finish her food," the boy said, looking at a nearly full plate of omelets and bread that were at most, partially chewed.

_-Later that day-  
_

_The boy was not exactly adventurous, instead, he had taken up the exploration of the estate as a means of taking his mind off of...recent events. So far, Minato had been everywhere except the library, the basement, and Sir Integra's office. Since two out of three were off-limits, the boy decided to search the library, a good book could help him kill time.  
_

_*Creak*  
_

_The wooden doors that lead to the library were clearly aged, making sounds as they were pulled from their state of rest. The room itself was fairly large, around nine times more spacious than the bluenette's room. Looking around the room, it was obvious to the youth that the library was still well maintained by the staff of the manor.  
_

"Where do I look for a nice book to read?" Minato thought to himself, "I don't even think I can reach the third row of the shelf."

"I recommend that you read the works of Tolkien, perhaps Pratchett if you're willing to invest the time." a deep voice boomed from the corner of the room, "good literature is so hard to find nowadays, soon, the children of the future will be fawning over pathetic vampire wannabes that sparkle in the sun."

_The boy was paralyzed at the sight of the man, it was so familiar, like the presence of the 'thing' on the night of the crash,so dark, so filled with evil._

"..." the boy covered his mouth, about to scream, ignoring the urge to speak at the absurdity of sparkling vampires.

"What's wrong," the man in red raised an eyebrow at the child's reaction, "cat got your tongue?"

"What are you?" Minato asked, his instincts telling him to run as fast as he could.

"I see," the man scowled, not angry at the boy, but himself "Sir Integra calls me...Alucard."

"Alucard..." the boy filed the name in his 'Names to Run Away From' list.

_Strangely, the man in red took a single book and laid it on the table before leaving the boy on his own.  
_

"?" the bluenette kept his sights on the man until Alucard disappeared into the shadows.

_Looking at the strange book that was left on the table, the young lad reached for it and opened the piece of literature as it was quite old, not even a title in its_ cover.

"The Lord of the Rings," the bluenette read, _"maybe that man isn't as bad as I thought."_

_-Elsewhere, moments later-  
_

_Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing wasn't really much for sports, she learned fencing and shooting, but for self defense purposes due to the nature of her occupation. As such, the woman would stay in her office during the day to look over the bureaucratic headaches that managing her family's 'dark secret' often resulted in.  
_

"Good afternoon," a deep voice said, coming out of nowhere, "my Master."

"What are you doing awake in the middle of the day?" Integra complained, "If it isn't obvious enough to you, I'm dealing with the damages that we suffered at the hands of the Valentine Brothers, not to mention the cryptic message they left us."

"How goes the search for our new security then?" the man in red asked, ignoring the comment about the _fake _vampires.

"Since when is a vampire concerned with a human security detail?" the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"When the security detail in question is designated to keep his coffin intact," Alucard said matter-of-factly.

"I suppose that is an acceptable reason," Integra sighed.

"Oh," the vampire snapped his fingers, "and I've met our young guest."

"What did you do?" the woman said with a tone that made it clear that she was not pleased.

"I've given him a reading assignment," Alucard sighed, "Tolkien seemed appropriate."

"You know what I'm referring to," Integra fumed.

"Oh that," the vampire feigned ignorance, "I did nothing of the sort, my Master, the lad managed to figure it out on his own."

"Really?" the woman said mockingly, "You expect me to believe that?"

"Since you returned from Japan," Alucard spoke, his glasses coming off to look his Master in the eyes, "I've been feeling _something_, and meeting him has only confirmed my suspicions."

"Is he a threat?" Integra asked, the conversation turning serious, the woman placed a paperweight over the documentation.

"That isn't the right question," the vampire removed his hat, removing some unsightly wrinkles, "it's how much of a threat he could become."

"Explain yourself vampire," the blonde did not have the liberty of immortality, her time was precious.

"There are two options," Alucard gestured lifting his hand.

"Two?" the woman scowled, "I don't like the lack of choices you're giving me."

"One," the man in red grinned devilishly, "we keep him away from Japan, and allow whatever unholy existence is there to prevail and grow like an annoying itch that never leaves."

"When you say itch," the blonde lit a cigar and puffed twice, "you're implying that there would _still _be a problem, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes," Alucard answered, "people would probably fall ill and some may die."

"The second option?" the woman rested her head on her hand, struggling to take in the information of how a small boy could be the center of so much trouble.

"Two," the vampire's grin grew wider, "we allow him to go back, with two possible outcomes, cutting of this accursed tumor, or making it spread like a cancer."

"The second would involve judicious use of violence wouldn't it?" Integra groaned.

"Yes, my Master," the man in red agreed, "so much, that the blood of his enemies shall flood the streets he chooses to walk in."

"Now may I ask how you know all this?" the head of the Organization huffed.

"The _feeling _I've been getting is quite nostalgic," the vampire's grin died down to a neutral expression, "you could say I haven't felt it since I was a man, a man on his last days, to be executed by his enemies."

"You don't mean..." the woman looked down, she hated when the monster would stop wearing the mask of immortality, when Alucard would reveal the tortured existence of a man pushed to the brink.

"Yes, the entity that made me into what I am today," the man's voice boomed in the small office, "that which made me a Nosferatu!"

_-That Evening-_

_The bluenette could hardly get any sleep, it seemed that a rowdy bunch of men have found their way to the mansion. Opening the window, the boy was quite annoyed by the noise, he might as well listen in, it should be fine, he wasn't English after all.  
_

_*Creak*  
_

_The windows were just as old as the library door, well maintained by the staff, but there was a certain charmed to its age, still too noisy for the bluenette in the end.  
_

"I wonder what they're talking about," the boy thought aloud.

_The boy first heard a man with a French accent, accompanied by the laughter of what could possibly be a battalion. Later, the familiar voice of Sir Integra Hellsing seemed to be chiding the men. Next, a feminine voice, one Minato heard not too long ago, that of Seras Victoria, who was strangely followed by what could only be gunshots of some kind, and grown men seemingly cowering in fear._

_Then...  
_

_**His **voice echoed in that room, the man in red who filled the boy with a fear in the library. The one who wasn't human. And everything fell silent.  
_

"That's weird," Minato sighed as he turned his back on the window to reach the light switch, ready to turn in for the night.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?" the deep voice said unusually near, "And didn't Walter tell you to keep the windows closed at night?"

"Gah," the boy fell on the floor in shock.

_Alucard was standing outside the bedroom window, with no balcony that could possibly support him, his raven hair flowed in the night sky._

"Get used to it kid," the vampire scolded the youth, "your parents entrusted you to us to keep you safe, but they also knew that what we do would put your life at risk, so imagine how much worse it could be had you been anywhere else."

_Shaking at the sight of such supernatural power, the boy kept his silence._

"..." the vampire sighed as he removed his glasses and looked the boy in the eyes, "Go to sleep now, child, you have a long Journey ahead of you."

_With some psychic assistance, the bluenette was able to sleep peacefully that night._

_-End Hellsing -  
_


	2. A New Life

**Chapter 2: A New Life**

* * *

-Untamed Wings II-

_-10 years later-_

_The blue-haired lad could hardly believe it, almost ten years since the incident that claimed his parents' lives. 'Accident' was one of the words that Minato Arisato learned to throw out of his vocabulary after all his time with Sir Integra, Seras, Pip, and the others, everything that has or is about to happen was always a part of someone's plan...Assassination, wars, dubstep and Twilight._

"Today's the day, huh?" the bluenette mused, looking back at the photos he posted on the wall, everything that happened since he was taken in by Sir Integra.

_He remembered meeting Father Anderson for the first time, his wards Heinkel...and Yumi, who his parents apparently found abandoned back in Japan._

_He remembered the attack on the Manor, where Pip was killed protecting Seras, but the other Geese were saved. The illusion failed to take hold of the boy's mind, for he already knew what true fear was. At that point, Minato ran for the room where the sprinkler system's water supply was maintained and mixed in the leftover holy water that was doused on the mines that Pip and the others had planted outside. He remembered the screams of the incoming Nazi vampires as the moisture went right through their clothes and burned their skin.  
_

_He remembered the screams and tears of Seras as she cradled Pip's dying frame, the silence only making the scene more heartrending. __He remembered when the blonde woman first drank blood, Pip's blood, taking in every single drop until there was nothing left, her way of keeping his memories alive. __He remembered the screams of Zorin Blitz as she was being torn apart by a real vampire, a vengeful woman who wanted nothing more than to kill her right where she stood._ The remaining Wild Geese managed to hold a small service that lasted all of ten minutes as the Zeppelins began to bombard the city, the police girl using her new power to fly to her masters' aid. The young child went against the instinct of self-preservation and followed his older sister figure into the war zone, a dark gnawing presence in the back of his mind goading him to follow the screams, the blood and the monster.

_He remembered London in 1999, where he saw hell for the second time, the bodies of countless men, women and children strewn about in the streets. The blood had become an ocean of crimson, Papist, Nazi and Englishman in every corner, living or otherwise. Weapons were readily available, their original owners not needing them considering the fact that they were no longer living...or intact for that matter._

_He remembered the death of Anderson at the hands of Alucard, how Iscariot's members, the children that the Paladin raised, wept for their father. The sobs of Yumi were the most jarring of all, as the bluenette could hear two voices howling in sorrow._

_He remembered Walter's betrayal, the kind and patient man who once cared for them all now stood atop the ashes of a warrior, admonishing the Regenerator while taunting the survivors. Minato managed to knock Yumi away with a brick just moments before she walked into the former butler's wire trap._

_He remembered the fires and the monsters, the soulless beings that were brought into this world by a simple invocation by the No Life King. The timeless horde was no different from an all consuming wave...and amidst the chaos, Millenium had sprung their trap._

_He remembered the loss, the ancient Nosferatu had vanished, leaving nothing but Hellsing's pentagram in blood. The Japanese boy remained on the ground, as Sir Integra and Seras went off to confront the Major..._

"I see you're awake already," a familiar French accent rang in the boy's ears as the form of Pip Bernadotte emerged from the shadows, "you better get going, Sir Integra isn't getting any younger y'know."

"Yeah, I know, thanks Pip," the boy managed to say before the familiar face sank back into the shadows with a carefree grin.

_With that reminder, Minato Arisato remembered one other thing..._

_...He was going back to Japan today, where his parents had died..._

_...Where a mystery remained..._

_-Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing's Office-_

_The now older and wiser head of the Hellsing Organization was currently engaged in a battle with her sworn enemy...paperwork._

"It's been ten years," the blonde sighed, "and the bloody government still isn't done with all these files from ninety-nine!"

_*CRASH*_

"Is something wrong Master?" Seras said as she rushed into the room, her left shadow-arm flowing with the power of darkness raised and poised to attack.

"No, nothing at all Seras," Integra groaned in annoyance as she fixed her glasses, "you remember what today means though, right?"

"Today?" the vampire hummed, trying to remember what she was supposed to remember, "Um, wait, I think it's..."

"What will we ever do with you?" the head of Hellsing chuckled, "_He's_ going to Japan today."

"R-right," the girl responded, downtrodden at the realization that her little brother of sorts was leaving.

_The little boy that they watched grow up was now leaving their care._

"It's a good thing you're a vampire now," Pip spoke, materializing from Seras' left arm, "your memory could have gone even worse if you remained human."

"Pip!" the vampire comically poked her familiar with her index finger in a rage.

"That's enough you two!" Sir Integra grated her teeth in irritation.

"S-sorry Sir Integra, Sir!" Seras saluted, but not before sneaking one last hit on Pip while he turned his back.

"Woman," the Frenchman groaned, "you'll be the death of me...figuratively speaking."

"Sometimes I think you two are more trouble than you're worth," the bespectacled woman sighed as she rubbed her temple, "then I'm reminded of why you're here in the first place AND then I _know _you're more trouble than you're worth..."

_The vampire and her familiar left the Organization head to her own devices, the three agreeing to meet up much later._

_-Airport 7:00 P.M.-_

_The Hellsing Organization's private jet was prepared to fly, the Captain of the aircraft was simply waiting for his employer to bid her farewells to his lon passenger._

"You've really grown since then," the Englishwoman patted the boy she considered a son on the head, "it seems just like yesterday that you were just up to my knee."

"I'm gonna miss you too Sir Integra," the bluenette said with a big grin and a tight hug.

"I really can't believe it," Seras tried to hold back her tears, "you're really going away."

"I'm gonna miss you too Sis," Minato said affectionately.

"Don't forget what I taught you alright?" Pip waved his hand in front of the youth like a teacher would a student.

"Yes sir!" the boy answered with practiced with military precision.

"And what did I teach you soldier!?" the Wild Geese's Captain yelled like a drill sergeant.

"If it doesn't fit, don't force it!" the boy said proudly.

"Thattaboy," Pip patted the youth on the shoulder.

_Minato Arisato slowly entered the plane, taking one last look at his second home._

_Pip Bernadotte on the other hand could feel some manner of otherworldly rage focused on him for some reason._

_-Train to Tatsumi Port Island-_

_The flight had taken much out of the boy, he had begun seeing things in green halfway thru the trip, which he was quite sure, wasn't how Japan was supposed to look like._

"This train's empty..." the bluenette held his knapsack close

_*DING*_

"Passengers, next stop..." an automated voice rang out, "Tatsumi Port Island."

"So I'm almost there," Minato mumbled to himself, "and not a soul in sight."

_The boy kept his guard up for the remaining duration of the trip, his hand not leaving his knapsack that held his essentials._

_Minato Arisato knew that something was going to happen and soon..._

_...Because the same feeling that compelled him into following Seras into London all those years ago was back, and it only grew stronger and stronger as he neared his destination._

"Interesting," the boy looked out the window of the train, "what secrets are you keeping from me...Kirijo?"

_-End Hellsing -  
_


	3. Midnight and Counting

**Chapter 3: Midnight And Counting**

* * *

_The toll of international travel had finally exerted itself on Minato, causing him to slump on his knapsack for cushioning.  
_

"I should have taken a beer before I left," the bluenette spoke to himself, "I'm not even legal in this country...I wasn't even legal in London, but the Geese didn't mind."

_*DING*_

"Passengers, next stop..." an automated voice rang out, "Tatsumi Port Island."

"So I'm almost there," Minato mumbled to himself, "and not a soul in sight, must be the curfew."

_The boy kept his guard up for some inexplicable reason, his hands not leaving his belongings, knowing full well that should the need arise, all he needed was in the bag._

_Minato Arisato knew that something was going to happen and soon, but he didn't know where._

"We have arrived at our destination," the mechanical voice stated.

"..." the bluenette quietly gathered his belongings and stepped out of the locomotive.

_Taking out a map of the immediate area, the orphan sighed at the inability of the Kirijo Group to send a chauffeur to pick him up. _

"First night back in Japan," the soon to be junior high school student sighed, "and I'm walking my way to a place I've never been to before."

* * *

_-12:00-_

_The adopted Englishman noticed that the watch that Sir Integra handed him for his birthday had ceased ticking, along with every other electronic device nearby._

"That's not possible," the boy focused his vision on his MP3 Player, "I had the batteries charged before I left London..."

*SCHLICK*

_The otherworldly sound startled Minato, forcing him to move faster._

*SLOOSH*

"..." the bluenette paid close attention to the noises, marking the distance to be less than what he had hoped it to be, "the door is just over there, but they're getting much closer."

_Acting quickly, the youngest member of the Hellsing Organization rushed through the door, completely ignoring the nearing 'creatures'._

_Moments later, the boy met a child._

_The peculiar youth lectured the bluenette on matters of responsibility that would not be heeded seriously for some time._

_The child vanished soon after a contract was signed, and that was when he met them for the first time, Yukari Takeba, who Minato later found out to be the daughter of a Kirijo Group scientist, involvement in the incident unknown.  
_

_-Minato's Mindscape-_

_Thoughts of revenge took a step back as the negative influence of the Wild Geese took a great leap forward in his mind._

_Minato Arisato grew up in the Hellsing Manor with a topnotch British education from the savings that the organization was able to make with the quieter atmosphere post-Millennium._

_He grew up learning fine literature and appreciation of good books._

_He grew up with a taste for both classic and modern music._

_He also grew up with over two dozen mercenaries teaching him a multitude of things from firing guns, gambling, drinking, and women._

"I think I'm going to enjoy things here in Japan..." the bluenette thought to himself as he eyed his fellow student, "...at least for a little bit, before I start investigating, or maybe in-between my search."

-_Reality-_

_The pink clothed brunette descended the staircase with caution, wary of the unexpected guest's arrival._

"[Who're you?]" the girl stared at the boy from a safe distance, "[What're you doing here?]"

_"It must be that late,_" the boy thought to himself before giving a modest smile, "I'm Minato Arisato, I'm the new student that's moving here today."

"[Eh?]" the brunette continued eyeing the boy in confusion, "[What are you saying]"

"Oh," Minato mentally struck himself, "[I forgot that I was already in Japan, my name is Minato Arisato, I'm moving in here starting tonight...or should I say this morning.]"

"[Ah,]" the girl blinked twice, "[sorry about that, I'm Yukari Takeba, and I guess we'll be the same year level in school.]"

"[Is that so?]" the man rubbed his chin playfully, "[I'm looking forward to it then, Takeba-san.]"

"[...]" Yukari's face began to redden slightly, "[um, okay,i-it's r-really late so I should get back to bed.]"

_The girl ran straight back to wherever her room was in the dorm, leaving the bluenette on his own, but not before he spied a gun holstered on the girl's thigh._

_"I guess I'm gonna need a different set of moves here in Japan,"_ the boy thought to himself, "I wonder if I can call Pip from over here for some advice, I'm sure the Geese had a few deployments here..."

"[Is anyone down there?]" a feminine voice projected from the stairwell, slightly irate from being woken in such an hour.

_That was the moment that Mitsuru Kirijo, daughter of the Kirijo Group leader, quietly walked down, an air of elegance surrounding her, even in her slightly dazed state.  
_

"[Just me]," the boy joked, "[I'm afraid I may have scared off your little friend a while earlier, have I offended her in any way?]"

"[Y-you...]" the woman looked as if she had seen a ghost, "[you're Arisato-kun.]"

"Unless you were expecting someone else," the bluenette replied with a chuckle, "besides, you're company was the one that arranged for the flight to arrive at such an hour."

"I suppose so," the redhead's thoughts were racing, she wasn't told that Minato Arisato was in fact the little boy she had met a long time ago, the boy who's name she had forgotten, "I trust that there were no problems concerning your entry?"

"No problem at all," the orphan replied cordially, "although the walk here was somewhat unpleasant."

"My apologies," the woman sighed, "the chairman intended to send someone over to pick you up, but an urgent meeting came up and he ended up using the transportation for himself."

"It would have been nice to have known that earlier," Minato frowned before walking passed the girl, "it's quite late, so good knight Miss Kirijo."

_Minato's last words before retiring sent chills down the woman's spine for some inexplicable reason._

_"I must be more tired than I thought," _the senior sighed before ascending the staircase.

_-END-_


End file.
